


Magnetism Part Two

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Shots, Food Play, M/M, bj with dick and banana, honey pot scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn is still trying to steal information from Hugo, but he's finding it impossible when Hugo is starting to grow on him.
Relationships: Hugo Vasquez/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Magnetism Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the fic 'Magnetism" but it's a rated general fic, so I'm gonna post this second fic unattached from it.
> 
> Requested by PyromaniacEngineer

Vaughn had absolutely no idea how he’d managed to get Vasquez to ask him out on a date, but he stood in front of Vaughn, grinning. It had been another month since Rhys had tasked him to play the honey pot scheme, and now Vaughn was ignoring his phone calls. His gut twisted tighter every day he did not steal any information from Vasquez. He was trusted by this point that he could take anything he wanted without question, but every time the thought entered his mind and he panicked busied himself with work.

He hadn’t tried flirting with Vasquez since the first attempt had failed miserably. At least, he’d thought it had ruined all his chances, but apparently, it had been exactly the thing that his boss had liked.

And now, he was asking Vaughn out on a date. Vaughn found himself frozen, eyes wide. He was supposed to be a ‘honeypot scheme’ but it involved a lot of things he was horrible at. Like lying and flirting and being comfortable with walking away without being emotionally invested.

Hugo smiled wide, eyes twinkling. “Take your time thinking about it, I know my presence can be intimidating.” He winked and went back into his office.

Vaughn sighed into his chair, letting his limbs flop about. He hated this. And he hated how kind Vasquez was to him, it made everything that much harder…

His phone buzzed with a text from Rhys ‘I’m getting worried about you, bro. Maybe I should send someone else to do it…’

Panic whirled inside him. He texted furiously. ‘No, I’ll do it, I just need more time.’ He did not want someone uncaring to come in and destroy all his boss had worked for. His heart clenched and he swore. He needed to get the info before it was too late.

When Vasquez came out at the end of the day, he sat on the desk. “So? We going on a date?”

Vaughn swallowed and nodded.

“Perfect!” He waited for Vaughn to shut down his computer and grab his things.

* * *

Somehow, they’d ended up in Hugo’s apartment, kissing heavily against the kitchen counter.

This had gone too far too fast, Vaughn told himself. He couldn’t do this to Hugo. His boss kissed over his neck and it fluttered to his gut and he found his resolve fading away in favor of this precious time.

“Hugo,” he breathed.

He could feel the man smile, glad Vaughn was using his first name like he’d been asking for for months. “Yes?”

“Why are we in the kitchen?”

“I want to do something with you I’ve been thinking of for a while.”

“What?” Vaughn frowned. “You’ve been… For a while?” He blinked, finding it hard to concentrate through Hugo’s nips and kisses.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? Someone as awesome as I am deserves someone equally awesome.” He sucked on the skin just under Vaughn’s jaw.

Vaughn frowned. No one besides Rhys had ever said anything like that to him. He swallowed hard. “Uh… What… What did you-” A moan slipped out of him as Hugo tugged on Vaughn’s earlobe.

The man laughed deeply. “I wanted to play with food. I want to eat food off of you.”

Vaughn sucked in his breath. “As long… As long as I get to do it to you.”

Hugo hissed, rocking his hips against Vaughn, teeth biting his shoulder. Vaughn shuddered against Hugo. His boss spoke, voice thick. “I would love that.” He pulled Vaughn over to the fridge. Hugo took out canned whipped cream and chocolate fudge syrup. “Feel free to grab anything that captures your eye.”

“Do you… Do you have some liquor?”

He flushed at the smile Hugo gave him. “Yes.”

He showed Vaughn his bar and began to unbutton his shirt. “I think that’s a great idea.” Shirtless, he wrapped his arms around Vaughn, lifting his shirt up. “Shit, you’re toned. How often do you work out?”

A lot more since he worked for Hugo, needing to work off the anxiety. “A while.”

“That’s hot.” Hugo kissed his neck again.

Vaughn picked some rum. He poured himself a double shot and downed it.

“Good choice.” He led Vaughn to the couch. They stripped. Hugo started first, having Vaughn lean back on the couch. He sprayed a line of whipped cream over his abs and let the flat of his tongue scoop it up.

Vaughn watched intensely. It was hot as hell and he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. Hugo squeezed out another line and licked it up, biting him. Vaughn sighed, smirking.

Hugo caught it and kissed it. “Glad to see you’re relaxing now.”

“Yeah…”

“Close your legs tight together.” Hugo poured a shot in the space of his thighs around his cock and slurped it up, mouthing around Vaughn’s cock. He sucked on it, drawing small mewls from Vaughn. He reluctantly pulled away. “You taste delicious.”

A soft smile spread across Vaughn’s lips. “My turn.” He pushed on Hugo’s broad chest covered in hair. The alcohol sat nicely in his stomach, allowing him just enough freedom to be a little bold. He straddled Hugo, kissing him.

His boss soaked it in, hands lazily on his hips. Vaughn ground his hips into Hugo’s lap, feeling the hard cock rub against him. He slid down, reaching for a food item on the coffee table. It was a banana and Vaughn began to peel it.

It had entered his mind when he’d been looking around for food and he had to try it. He didn’t know how Hugo would react, but maybe he’d be repulsed and make everything easier. He placed the banana next to Hugo’s cock. Hugo’s brow arched quizzically, but then Vaughn brought his head down and took both into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Hissed Hugo.

Vaughn took both as deep as he could and then bobbed his head, sucking on both of them.

“Fuck, Vaughn… That’s… That’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

Vaughn groaned. _Of course he’d find this hot._ He sucked on both until the banana gave out and he sat up, chewing the fruit.

Hugo was on him, kissing over every inch of him. “I knew you were freaky. I knew we’d be good together.”

Vaughn swallowed. “Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
